1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hockey stick racks and more specifically it relates to a hockey stick rack system for efficiently retaining a plurality of hockey sticks in an upright and organized manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Hockey racks and other hockey stick storage devices have been in use for years. Conventional hockey racks are comprised of non-adjustable structures that receive a defined number of hockey sticks.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently retaining a plurality of hockey sticks in an upright and organized manner. Conventional hockey stick racks do not provide the flexibility to increase the number of hockey sticks that may be supported.
In these respects, the hockey stick rack system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently retaining a plurality of hockey sticks in an upright and organized manner.